Micro porous thermo-plastic materials are used for production of pre-inked stamps, since it is possible to melt and close their surface pores by heating and simultaneous compressing, producing in such a way areas non-permeable for ink, that can be used as non-printing elements of printing plate's printing surface. Method is known for selective closing of surface pores of such materials by heating with light radiation (U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,298, B29C 67/20, L.-H. Humal, 1999), where original of printing pattern, printed on transparent film, is laid onto the surface of thermo-plastic micro porous material, the said material with the said printed pattern is pressed against a smooth transparent body and through the transparent body and film with the original of printing pattern a high intensity light impulse is conducted, that melts and closes selectively the pores on the surface of the said material.
Stamp mount of special design is known that has blank printing plate mounted in it and that comprises an ink ampoule that can be broken by external pressure, allowing ink to flush onto the rear surface of printing plate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,969, Okimura et al., 1999).
Another stamp mount is known that comprises an ink cassette, where the printing plate is separated from the ink cassette by a film that can be pulled out (US20040168590, Petersen, 2003). The stamp mount has a gap and the free end of separating film extends out of the said gap. After the printing pattern is created onto the printing plate in flash moulding machine, the separating film is pulled out and the printing plate will be inked.
Technological solution, the closest to this invention, is the method, where ink is let to flush onto the rear surface of the printing plate before the printing pattern is transferred to the blank stamp (WO9747471, B41D 7/00, L.-H. Humal, 1997), whereas ink that covers the rear surface of printing plate enables to press the printing plate, that is mounted into the stamp mount, against the glass of flash moulding machine by hydrostatic pressure, but ink does not reach the surface of printing plate before creation of printing pattern.
The mentioned stamp mounts, in general, enable to manufacture pre-inked rubber stamps by using industrially produced blank stamps, without direct contact of stamp manufacturer with ink. But there are certain shortcomings.
The ink ampoule (U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,969, Okimura et al., 1999) needs too much place and cannot be used in stamp mount of classical design (handle and base plate). Gap, necessary for pulling out the separating film, (US20040168590, Petersen, 2003), adversely affects the strength and production technology of the stamp mount. Either of the solutions can be realized by modification of the existing stamp mounts. As the ink cassette and printing plate (US20040168590, Petersen, 2003) are during compression in flash moulding machine separated by film, ink that is flushed out from base plate by compressing cannot be absorbed by the printing plate, but penetrates out at the sides.